Network, service, and/or customer experience management may include the use of a device and/or system that monitors a computer network for slow or failing components, degradations in services, and/or customer experiences, and that provides a notification in case of network outages, services outages, or other network problems. The notification may include the sending of an alarm (e.g., via email, text, or the like) to a network administrator of the network. Network, service, and/or customer experience management may also include monitoring performance indicators associated with performance of the network, service indicators associated with a service, customer experience indicators associated with customer experience, and/or the like, such as response time, availability, uptime, consistency metrics, reliability metrics, and/or the like.